Percy Jackson and the Golden Trio
by Evil Is Gone Until You See Me
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have to go to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and help The Golden Trio; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They must overcome Professor Umbridge and help save Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

I was sitting in my cabin, trying very hard not to stare at Ella making weird noises for Tyson when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Annabeth there and my happiness increased.

'Hey, Seaweed Brain,' Annabeth said, smiling.

'Hey, Wise Girl,' I grinned.

'Chiron wants to see us.'

I walked out with her and headed for the Big House. We stepped inside and saw Chiron sitting in his wheelchair in the centre of the room.

'Ah,' Chiron smiled. 'Annabeth, Percy; I need to speak to you.'

'Ok,' we both replied simultaneously. We sat down on the couch and waited for the centaur to speak.

Chiron did not waste time. 'Okay; there is a secret wizarding world hidden from 'regular' mortals. This world will need help to defeat a certain... person. It will need help from you. I need you two to go Hogwarts, they're school, and gently help a boy by the name of Harry Potter. You must be discreet; no-one can know who you are. Only two people know of your true selves; Dumbledore, an old friend of mine, and another teacher, McGonagall. Will you do it?'

We just sat there, shocked. How could he just hand it to us so quickly? I mean, we were obviously going to do it, but still...

Annabeth was quicker to get over the shock than me. 'Of course we'll do it Chiron. When do we leave? How do we get there? How will we know what they're 'customs' are?'

'Thank you, child. You will leave today, the nymphs have already packed your stuff, you will get there by Hecate's magic and all the knowledge of their 'customs' will come to you, do not worry.'

We nodded; this was going to be an interesting year; that we had no doubt of.


	2. Chapter 2

- Time Skip-

Harry's POV:

Ron, Hermione and I were walking in the Hogwarts Express, searching for a free compartment, when we say the strangest thing. It was an empty compartment occupied only by a boy and girl. The boy was stunningly handsome; he had pitch black hair and sea green eyes, his body was toned and well-muscled. The girl had beautiful, long, lovely locks of gold-blonde hair and dashing grey eyes and she _too _was well-muscled and toned. I had never seen them at Hogwarts before.

'Hi,' I said, walking into the compartment, Ron and Hermione following suite. 'Can we share this compartment?'

'Sure,' the boy replied, he had an American accent.

We put our luggage away and sat down. We looked at each other awkwardly.

'Um, I'm Percy Jackson,' the boy said. 'This is Annabeth Chase.'

I smiled and held out my hand. 'I'm Harry Potter.'

They made no reaction to my name.

Hermione held out her hand. 'Hermione Granger.'

'Ron Weasley,' Ron held out his hand.

'I like you're owl,' Annabeth said and I wondered what she was talking about, until I saw that Hedwig was right next to me.

'Oh, thanks,' then a thought occurred to me. 'Here.'

I handed her Hedwig who, thankfully, was in her cage. She took Hedwig and opened the cage door.

'Oh! I don't think you should-' I was about to protest further, but Annabeth stopped me.

'Don't worry,' she said. 'I have a way with owls.'

'Yeah, but not with cows,' Percy murmured.

'Shut up, Seaweed Brain,' Annabeth nudged Percy, just as Hedwig hopped on her shoulder.

I was stunned; normally Hedwig didn't really react to strangers all that well. But that was not all on my mind; _Seaweed Brain_?


	3. Chapter 3

-Time Skip-

Percy's POV:

The long ride to 'Hogwarts' was finally over and Annabeth and I got out with our entire luggage, cordially packed by the nymphs. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in front of us, so we just followed them.

They jumped into a carriage pulled by some weird monster, which obviously were friendly, and we followed suit.

'What are those things pulling the carriage?' Harry asked.

'What things?' Ron and Hermione asked.

Harry frowned, but didn't ask any more questions. We soon arrived and the place took my breath away. And I'm pretty sure it almost knocked Annabeth out. The castle was magnificent that I just can't explain it. It was simply beautiful.

The carriage stopped. We... okay, fine; we just followed Harry, Hermione and Ron in everything, until they were walking up the steps. They carried on, but a woman stopped us. She had spectacles on, she wore green robes and she was old.

'You must come with me,' the woman said and started walking. After about a minute she said, 'I am Professor McGonagall.'

She led us up onto a sort-of stage where we were facing four whole rows of people and a table of old people behind us. Then, an old man with a long beard stepped up.

'Welcome, old and new students! Before we start the New Year, I would like to introduce our new exchange students from America!' The old guy nodded to us. 'And before we start the sorting ceremony, we would just like to sort this young couple into their houses.'

McGonagall instructed me to sit on a stool while she put a talking hat on me. Yes, a talking hat...

'What have we got here?' The hat said. 'Cunning, wit, intelligent, brave and, oh my, much too much loyalty for even Huffelpuff. You could be in all of the houses... but only one may be chosen and I choose GRYFFINDOR!'

A loud clap filled the hall as I walked off to where the sound was coming from. I sat down next to... Harry. It was now Annabeth's turn.

'Hmm... Wit, brave, loyal and a lot of intelligence that you should be in Ravenclaw, but no... That wouldn't do... GRYFFINDOR!'

Annabeth walked to the table I was at and laced her fingers with mine. Then, the 'sorting ceremony' carried on. And afterwards the old guy, Dumbledore, introduced a new teacher, Umbridge. She was going to be the 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' teacher and she was _very _boring. She continued on and on about education and the ministry blah blah blah.

Then, finally, the old guy spoke and it was only four words, 'Let the feast begin!'

Then, food appeared and I was the happiest guy on Earth (don't tell Annabeth).


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV:

During dinner everyone, including Hermione, bombarded Percy and Annabeth with questions.

'Where are you from?' This was Fred and George.

'Are you a pure-blood or muggle-born?' This was Seamus.

'What school did you go to?' This was Dean.

'Do you have a girlfriend?' This was Hermione.

'Do you have a boyfriend?' This was Ron.

Then, I got even more annoyed when Ginny ditched her place next to me and went to go sit opposite of Percy.

'Hey, you guys,' I stopped everyone. 'You guys are bombarding them with questions; they've had a long trip and probably just want some rest.'

Right on cue, Dumbledore stood up and spread his hands and said, 'Well, I think you all must be tired; will the prefects kindly lead the first years to their dormitories.'

Ron and Hermione stood up and did their job, while I was left alone with Percy and Annabeth, who just followed me up to the dormitories. Percy said goodnight to Annabeth and followed me upstairs.

He looked around at the room and smiled. I showed him where his stuff was and he slumped onto his bed and fell asleep.

I watched him from my bed for awhile and was just about to go to sleep when I heard him talking.

'Leo! No, Leo! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I-I thought she was out! I-I thought they let her out! I'm sorry! Please, please, I'm sorry!' Percy was thrashing around on the bed.

Then, he stopped and laid limp on the bed and I sank down under the warm covers of the Hogwarts duvets.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV:

I got up to see a smiling Hermione glowering over me. I smiled and got up, aware that I was in my tank top and shorts.

'You should probably get up, it's almost breakfast,' said a cheery Hermione.

'Thanks,' I grumbled.

I got up, put on my robes, brushed my hair and teeth and followed Hermione out where I met Percy. He was his usual cheerful self, but I saw that something was bugging him.

I stopped Percy when we were about to enter the hall and asked, 'Did you have a dream?'

'Yes, a-about Leo,' he hung his head.

'Hey, that wasn't you're fault and it never will be,' I kissed him, which seemed to restore his energy because he walked straight into hall and sat down next to the Ginny girl.

Then, the weirdest thing happened. Owls flew in. They all had letters attached to their legs, which was weird. And what was weirder was that one of the letters landed by me. It had been carried by an owl with sort-of golden feathers and grey eyes. Weird.

I looked at the letter and saw my name on it. _Annabeth Chase_. I opened it and read:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I hate to inform you, but the Romans, Reyna to be exact, have declared war. She is angered because Jason chose Piper over her and they are already fighting with us. And your brother, Malcolm, has passed into Hades realm. Reyna says that the only person she will negotiate with is you, I'm afraid that you will have to come back home. And from the beginning I always that Percy should do this alone. I'm sorry. Go to Dumbledore after breakfast; he will know what to do. _

_Chiron_

_P.S. Fizz Pops_

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. Unfortunately, Percy saw this and asked what's wrong.

'Oh, it's just that Chiron says that I have to go back,' I said.

'What?! Why?!'

'The Romans have attacked and Reyna said she will only negotiate with me.'

I expected him to protest further, but he nodded.

The time passed quickly and soon it was the end of breakfast. Percy walked me to Dumbledore's office, missing Care of Magical Creatures. We stood before the two stone gargoyles. I faced him and wound my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. He kissed me for a minute before pulling away.

He winked. 'I'll miss you, Wise Girl.'

'I'll miss you too, Seaweed Brain,' and as an afterthought I said, 'And don't be too depressed that I'm gone; you have got to make friends with the trio.'

'Kay,' he kissed me on the cheek before stepping away.

I turned to the gargoyles and whispered _Fizz Pops_.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV:

I was walking with Ron and Hermione, who were both animatedly making up excuses why Percy and Annabeth didn't come to Care of Magical Creatures.

'Maybe they heard that Grubbly- Plank was doing the class and ditched!' Ron said.

'Or maybe he-' Hermione was cut off when I tapped her shoulder to indicate that we arrived at Divination.

I was beginning to get worried about Annabeth and Percy; how would they find their way here? Then, all my worries washed away when I saw Percy sitting at one of the round tables. I immediately went to go sit next to him, which made Ron gawp.

'Hey,' I said. 'Where's Annabeth?'

'Oh,' Percy's forehead creased. 'She had to go back home, some stuff came up.'

'Ok, cool.'

Then, Professor Trelawney walked in and, naturally, her eyes fell on me, her favourite pet.

'You-you will die - die a painful death,' she said.

I sighed. This happened _every _year.

Then, her eyes fell on Percy. 'You-You, your past has been painful. Death. Oh, so much death. And murder! But-But you will soon come to an end! You're death - by- by your greatest fear!'

I saw Percy's face pale visibly.

I nudged him and said, 'Hey, she's a fraud; said I would die last year too, and the year before that.'

He grinned, but I could see it was forced.

Professor Trelawney made us read each other's tea leaves. Mine said that I was going to kill the sun and Percy's said that he would meet a man-eating bunny.

At the end of the lesson we were all laughing. Then, I looked at my time table. Defence against the Dark Arts. I told the others and they're faces went glum.

Maybe she isn't such a bad teacher,' Hermione suggested.

'Doubt it,' Ron grumbled as we walked into the cursed DADA classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's POV:

Ok, I'll admit it; I have a HUGE crush on Percy. I mean; he was tall, handsome, funny, smart... But I had a strong suspicion that Percy and that Annie girl were dating, but that didn't matter; now that she was gone.

When we entered Umbridge's class I immediately grabbed a seat next to Percy. Ron and Harry sat behind us.

'Hello, children,' the tiny pink toad greeted us. 'I am Professor Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic.'

Everyone took out their textbooks and wands, but Umbridge stopped us.

'Oh no, children, you will not be using you're wands in my lessons.'

'But,' it was Harry. 'How will we learn to fight and defend ourselves?'

'Fight and defend yourselves?! Against whom, Mr. Potter?'

'Oh, I don't know- Voldemort for one!' Everyone gasped- except for Percy.

'Voldemort is gone! He has been gone for sixteen years!'

'Tell that to Cedric Diggory!'

'Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident. 30 points from Gryffindor! And detention with me!'

The lesson carried on without any other disturbances. When it was finished Umbridge called Percy and Harry, Ron and I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

'So... Mr. Jackson, is it? From America, are you? What school did you go to?' Umbridge asked.

'Yes. I went to, uh, Camp, uh, Wizard,' Percy said, sweating.

'Camp Wizard? I've never heard of it. So, tell me, how did you get all those scars on your face?'

'Uh, fights, with other campers.'

'Oh? And what are these 'other camper's' names?'

'Luke... Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Jason Grace and, uh, Clarisse La Rue,' Percy's head turned to the clock on the wall. 'I must be going, Professor. Professor McGonagall must be angry with me.'

Before the little toad could say anything more, Percy rushed out of the room and we followed.

'What was that about?' Ron asked.

'I don't know,' Percy replied.

Very soon we were in Transfiguration. I expected McGonagall to shout at us, but all she did was nod and told us what to do.

Transfiguration went by quickly, and so did the rest of the day. Soon the day was finished and they were heading up to their dormitories. The day had finished rather early so the teachers let us go outside and swim in the lake, considering that we don't die.

Parvati and Lavender finally persuaded me to go with them. Harry and Ron were already going, but all I had to do was to convince Percy to come. Then I could see him take his shirt off.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV:

I was lying on my bed, looking at a picture of me and Annabeth kissing (courtesy of Thalia), when Hermione walked in. She was wearing a white dress and I could see her black swimsuit underneath.

'Where are you going?' I asked her, sitting up.

'Most of the Gryffindors are going swimming in the lake. Do you want to come?' Hermione asked.

'Nah, it's cool,' I replied, for the first time declining to swim.

'Well, of course he wouldn't want to go, 'Mione! I mean, I _am _the fastest Gryffindor round here!' It was Dean Thomas, coming out of the bathroom in his swimming trunks.

'Oh, yeah? You're on, Thomas!' I jumped up and went to change.

A few minutes later I was out and walking with Hermione, Harry and Ron towards the great lake that covered a fair amount of Hogwarts. All the Gryffindors, and a few Hufflepuffs, put down their little picnic stuff and started to get ready to dive into the water; the girls took off their dresses off, but the guys just jumped in.

'Hey, Jackson,' it was Dean. 'Let's race to the end of the lake! Oh, and try not to get killed by the giant squid!'

I grinned and jumped in with Dean. 'Go!'

Dean and I started and I was already ahead. My head was under the water and I could breathe as I shot past the boy. I was soon at the end of the lake, lounging and floating on the water.

Dean gaped at me as he swam up to float beside me. Then I felt something grab my ankle and I was being tugged down. My head went under very soon and all I could see was a blur of murky green water and green seaweed.

Then I felt the grip on my ankle loosen, but by then I was already touching the sand at the very bottom of the lake. I looked around and then spotted something staring at me.

It was a mermaid. She had long pale hair and a long scaly tail. She also carried a trident. Her tail touched the sand and she, sort-of, bowed.

'My Lord,' she hissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's POV:

When I saw Percy beat Dean, I was shocked. When I saw Percy go under, I was horrified. Dean quickly jumped out of the water. I jumped in with Ernie MacMillan and Katie Bell (they volunteered to help find him). We swam around, but soon had to come up to breathe. I didn't understand it; why didn't Percy fire a spell to help him? I had done that in the Triwizard Tournament.

After hours of looking about the lake, we finally gave up. Ron, Hermione and I glumly walked back to our dormitories. When we were passing Dumbledore's office, I wanted to hit myself.

'Why didn't we tell a teacher?!' I yelled at Hermione and Ron.

'You're right!' Hermione yelled as she headed towards the gargoyles. 'But, what's the password?'

Then, as if he rehearsed it, Dumbledore walked out. He turned to us and gestured for us to follow. The old wizard walked out of the castle and headed for the lake. As soon as he reached it, the lake coughed up Percy; completely dry and still in his swimming trunks.

'Percy!' Hermione screamed. She ran toward him and pulled him into a hug.

He looked stunned, but patted her back awkwardly. When she pulled away Hermione was blushing furiously.

'How are you still alive?!' I yelled.

'I, uh, don't know,' Percy replied. I could see he was lying, but I decided not to pry.

We walked back to our dormitories and we were surprised. As soon as we gave the fat lady the password (Phineas Glim) and entered Gryffindor dormitories Percy was surrounded by happy and shocked faces.

'How did you survive?'

'Why are you dry?'

'Do you have a girlfriend?'

At the last question I went up to my dormitory. My bed was right next to Percy's and I accidently mistook his for mine. So, I went to 'my' bed and put down my stuff. That's when I saw it; tons of pictures on the table. I picked up one and stared. It was a picture of Percy kissing... Annabeth. Ruining the hopes of all the single girls in Hogwarts.

I picked up another one; it was one with three kids; one with dark spiky hair, one with blonde hair and nice blue eyes (**a/n sorry I don't know Luke's eye colour**) and another was Annabeth. There were tons of pictures, all with Annabeth or Percy in them.

Then Percy walked in. I quickly took all my stuff and put it by my bed. Percy slumped on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

I smiled.


End file.
